Pasión Brasilera
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Candy quería conquistar a Annie y llegar a hacerla totalmente suya, que mejor forma de hacerlo que en una hermosa playa privada de Río de Janeiro, ¿Logrará su objetivo? Historia Yuri sutil Candy x Annie
1. Chapter 1

En un reconocido café de Chicago estaba reunido un pequeño grupo de tres chicas las cuales eran entre amigas y compañeras, la primera era una castaña de ojos rojizos, pelo corto castaño y gafas aunque un poco rechoncha y rellena sin llegar a ser una gorda; la segunda chica era una pelirrosa de cabello largo como rizado, frente ancha como mirada algo tosca por lo que uno dijera que era un travesti, ojos carmín y un gran porte según ella.

La tercera era una chica rubia de cabello frondoso y ondulado hasta los hombros, pecas resaltantes entre la nariz y mejillas tirando a una cicatriz, ojos verde esmeralda. La rubia estaba tomando un jugo de naranja con un pitillo mientras la pelirrosa se levantó súbitamente dando un manotazo sobre la mesa junto con una cara de completa indignación.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Aún no la has besado?!- Gritó Eliza con completa indignación mientras Candy como si nada hubiera pasado o quizás ignorando tomaba su jugo sin dar muestra de algún temor. El motivo de que ambas chicas estaban en ese popular para tratar un asunto muy importante como delicado y era sobre Candy y su reciente relación, Eliza consideraba que su vieja enemiga estaba teniendo un inmisericorde retroceso en su relación.

Candy sorbía su jugo con el pitillo hasta que dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se quedó con cara de WTF al oír esas fuertes palabras, quizás Eliza la juzgó y eso estaba bien pero la pobre rubia quedó como si ese juicio y esas palabras resonaran entre su cerebro y sus oídos y explotaran

-¿De verdad es tan difícil de creer?- Ladeó su mirada, una vez más sorbió su jugo y se sonrojó un poco, en verdad reconocía ese error ya que estaba saliendo con Annie pero por cuestiones personales y de tiempo no pudo realizar ciertas cosas con su novia ni llegar a los pasos siguientes

Eliza miró y notó la reacción y en cómo se sentía su vieja enemiga, hizo una mirada maliciosa como detenida a sus ojos verdes y en menos de nada sacó su conclusión

-Ustedes han estado saliendo por bastante tiempo, pero como siempre eres tan idiota e inocente. Sabes que estamos en el siglo 21, ¿Verdad?

-Bueno, supongo que todo tiene sentido- Dijo Patty que echaba una mirada hacia arriba como si pensara en los motivos de aquel retroceso de la relación de hecho en la actitud de cierta chica tímida- Después de todo estás saliendo con Annie Britter

Tomó un poco de su jugo y siguió dando su opinión

-Cuando tengan la atmosfera correcta, apuesto a que gritaría y saldría corriendo

-Ah, pero…- Eliza maliciosa como siempre intentó irrumpir y dando suposiciones que daban algo de incomodidad a la rubia pecosa- Eso no es necesariamente cierto, Patty- Echó una mirada de reojo hacia Candy, al parecer la pelinegra no era la única que daba un paso atrás

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Es porque esa tontita es sorprendentemente tímida

-¡Oye!- Reclamó la rubia pecosa mientras la pelirrosa como siempre se mofaba de su vieja enemiga con un gesto burlón y riendo bajito.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Eliza?

-¿Hm? Sólo estaba pensando que tu apariencia no encaja con tu pura personalidad

-Como quisiera golpearte en la cara- Habló Candy entre dientes, a veces la pelirrosa era intolerable como insoportable en ocasiones pero ya no eran aquellos tiempos donde se rivalizaban por alguien si no que ahora ambas tenían una vida propia como un alguien especial en sus vidas pero la relación entre la pecosa y la chica tímida de ojos azules no avanzaba debido a las vidas como las situaciones de ambas, en el caso de Candy por su extenuante trabajo de enfermera.

Bajó un poco la mirada mientras que los nervios la invadían

-No puedo evitarlo, nunca antes había salido con alguien ni mucho menos con otra chica. No sé que se supone que debo hacer, me siento tan perdida- Paró por unos segundos

-Pensé que las cosas progresarían naturalmente cuando comenzamos a salir- Comenzó a unir forzosamente sus dos manos mientras Eliza como Patty ya entendían la opinión de su amiga- Aunque recientemente me he dado cuenta que es muy poco probable que eso pase con Annie y yo

Tiró su rostro sobre la mesa mientras empezó a lloriquear, al menos no era uno de sus famosos dramas y melodramas

-¡Pero no sé qué hacer! ¡No tengo idea de cómo se supone que me acerque a ella ahora que estamos juntas!

-¿Qué rayos?- Eliza se llevó un facepalm

-No es tan Kachikoi Kawaii ahora- Dijo Patty con una gota en su sien como si la actitud como la faceta dramática de la pecosa le causaran algo de incomodidad, decidió darle su mano con tal de solucionar su relación con Annie, en eso la pecosa alzó la mirada pero sin dejar de estar sobre la mesa, la castaña de gafas se cruzó de brazos mientras dibujaba una sonrisa

-Sabes Candy, creo que estás siendo testaruda y pensando demasiado en esto, como normalmente haces- Le sonrió a su amiga mientras ponía una mano sobre su cabeza para acariciarle el cabello

\- Cuando se trata del amor, algunas veces es mejor seguir tu intuición más que analizar demasiado la situación- Se rió bajito- Esto es verdad realmente para chicas como tú y Annie

-Bueno, probablemente tengas razón pero…

-Espera tantito…- Irrumpió Eliza para luego poner mano sobre el mentón y en menos de nada golpeó el puño con la palma de su otra mano- ¿Han visitado algún lugar o algo?

Eso dejó sin habla a las dos chicas, sobre todo a Candy la cual pareciera que estaba dando la palabra a su vieja rival, quizás tuvieron citas pero nunca preguntó a Annie que le gustaba o que cosas quería hacer

-No soy muy buena dando consejos pero lo que propongo es que si ambas son incapaces de avanzar por sí solas, eso significa que necesitan algo que las acerque

-Sí, eso es cierto- La castaña aceptó la idea de la pelirroja la cual sonreía toda triunfante mientras se cruzaba de brazos y en menos de nada la vieja villana le dio un folleto de vacaciones a su vieja rival la cual en menos de nada se le prendió el bombillo

-Hablando de eso, ¡Ahora es verano!

-Correcto y…

-Eso significa que es temporada de ir a la playa- En menos de nada Candy recordaba una propiedad privada de los Ardley ubicada en Brasil, en una hacienda playera de Rio y claro regalo que le dio Albert para ella

-Claro, como no lo pensé, la playa Quilombo do Mabué, esa playa se me hace conveniente para las dos, gracias Eliza eres la mejor

-Hmp, te lo agradezco mi querida y vieja enemiga- Sonrió con orgullo de su idea- Como sea, creo que esa playa dada por el tío abuelo William es el lugar perfecto para que ambas olviden sus inhibiciones, es hora de que liberen sus mentes y cuerpos y dejen que las cosas se calienten, no por algo es parte de la magia de estar en Brasil- Alzó el pulgar y guiño el ojo aunque no creía que debía hacer eso hasta desear lo mejor para su vieja rival

Candy veía fijamente más en lo dicho por Eliza, en verdad esa propiedad era perfecto para su relación con la pelinegra

-Eliza, sorprendentemente lo que dices tiene mucho sentido

-Ahora que te decidiste, no hay tiempo que perder- Exclamó Patty mientras insistía a su amiga en que sacara su celular y le hiciera una llamada a Annie- Llámala ahora mismo

-¡Vamos campeona, llámala!- La pobre pecosa no tuvo que otra que realizar una llamada a su amiga para ir a esa playa privada en territorio carioca, obviamente la tímida aceptó la propuesta y la rubia decidió poner manos a la obra sobre los pasaportes y la fecha, en verdad las vacaciones de verano era la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido pero debía admitir que su vieja enemiga fue vital ayuda en ello.

(…)

Era una playa grande como buena vista al mar y frente a ella una casa de playa muy típica de la nación carioca, era la playa Quilombo do Mabué la cual era una propiedad privada construida para la estancia veraniega de los Ardley en tiempos anteriores, ahora era herencia para Candy.

La rubia pecosa no era Howard Hughes, no era Hugh Harfner, ni mucho menos Emilio Azcarraga pero se sentía como una magnate millonaria, de aquellas personas poderosas que tienen amigos como contactos multimillonarios, propiedades en todo el Planeta Tierra, cientos de yates, miles de edificios.

Sólo faltara que a su querido tutor se le ocurriera la brillante idea de traerle mujeres a su disposición o numerosos harems de hombres y mujeres que codiciarían su cuerpo como su poder de abajo, sobre todo las mujeres que pondrían a prueba su fuego femenino, solo esperaba que Eliza no se incluyera en ese harén si es que lo tuviera.

Finalmente estaba su doncella a conquistar y tomar su pureza, esa chica de cabello negro y ojos azules, la joven lucía una hermosa piel pálida como un hermoso cuerpo, luciendo su bikini blanco con detalles y rayas azules mientras que la pecosa como siempre usaba un bikini naranja con detalles rojos estilo tatoos aparte de un marcado abdomen ya que no era un secreto que hacía ejercicios como practicaba el kickboxing.

Candy miraba hacia arriba donde obviamente el sol brillaba como golpeaba con la mayor fuerza posible, se cubría los ojos con su mano derecha para tener una mejor visión

-Vaya, el sol es tan brillante y abrumador

-Me alegro que el clima sea perfecto para la playa- Decía Annie que estaba sonriendo mientras sus ojos azules brillaban como nunca mientras hacían juego con el lúcido azul del océano- El agua se sentirá fantástica

La pelinegra caminó un poco para señalar el mar a lo cual Candy quedó boquiabierta y sin habla al ver ese espectáculo ante sus ojos

-¡Mira Annie!- Tenía sus verdes brillantes como estrellados- El agua es tan clara, tan clara que…

-Que puedes ver el fondo si lo observas cuidadosamente

La rubia ojiverde miraba como su amada se emocionaba al ver el océano brasilero junto a sus brillantes zafiros que iluminaban aparte de su sonrisa, en verdad se veía muy linda y tierna siendo alguien feliz como disfrutar de las cosas que la rodeaban, de hecho Candy estaba preocupada de que Annie no pudiera disfrutar de este lindo y hermoso ambiente tanto ya que a la pelinegra le agradaba pasar tiempo en los campos como en las praderas.

Como siempre esa chica pelinegra era timida aunque era conmovedor de que después de todo le gustaba el mar y mucho, como si casi lo amaba. De hecho la ojiazul quedó sin habla cuando se topó con un cangrejo, definitivamente Albert se había lucido con esa propiedad, pareciera que todo hasta los peces y los cangrejos fuera todo preparado para unas perfectas y divertidas vacaciones en el mar y quizás un paseo por Río de Janeiro.

La peliazul estaba viendo divertida al pequeño animal cuando notaba que esos verdes la veían sigilosamente, no tardó en voltearse a ver a Candy donde en menos de nada se giró hacia la rubia pecosa mientras movía su cabello como cual modelo de shampoo

-¿Pasa algo? Pareces un poco distraída- Candy quedó de piedra ante tal vista como belleza deslumbrante por parte de su amiga, Candy en menos de nada se quedó en ridículo, esto era malo ya que debía ser un viaje divertido como romántico, Eliza como Patty dieron su apoyo incondicional y no quería hacerlas quedar mal ni desperdiciar su apoyo.

La pobre rubia ojiverde debía buscar una excusa ante su actuación, una donde en menos de nada haría un enganche en la tímida, tenía que tomar la iniciativa de conquistarla

-Umm… Oh, es solo que…- Se puso una mano sobre la cabeza mientras su cara denotaba que la había arruinado, perfecto, la excusa perfecta- Me estaba sintiendo un poco mareada

-¿Qué? ¿Estás bien?- La pobre Annie preocupada se acercó para tratar de ayudar a su querida amiga, extendió su mano pero su muñeca fue tomada y una mirada de ojos verdes la dejó cautiva, Candy la miraba como si fuera uno de esos galanes de telenovela o esos mangas shoujo mientras combinaba el encanto con su ternura y un buen uso de palabras

-Candy…

-Estoy bien…- Tomó una mejilla con su mano, ya la tenía clavada contra las cuerdas

-Sólo estaba asombrada por la belleza frente a mis ojos

La pelinegra se rió bajito mientras que la pecosa ojiverde presentía que ese gran intento de enganche como enamoramiento no sirvió de nada, fue en vano, fue un fracaso… Ver telenovelas como doramas no le ayudó en nada

-¿Oh? Nunca me había percatado de lo mucho que amas el océano, Candy- La ojiverde quedó con ojos de plato y boca abierta salida de la mandíbula, su amiga no cayó ante sus encantos

-Definitivamente disfruto más las montañas, pero este lugar es muy tranquilo sin tanta gente- Miró alrededor del lugar hasta que miró detenidamente el océano mientras éste se movía al son de las olas- Es maravilloso estar aquí y aparte el mar se ve más bonito que en las fotos

La pobre Candy estaba sonriendo de manera fingida, era evidente que lo arruinó, si le dijo esa bonita frase pero no era eso lo que quiso decir, en absoluto. Un problema ahora se daba a resaltar en su relación y era que la pobre Annie creería que cuando se hablaba de ella siempre confundía con otras cosas o no le prestaba menor importancia al romance.

¿Por qué demonios pensaba todo lo contrario? Pero no podía evitarlo, su sonrisa como su tierna actitud le daban un aspecto jodidamente bonito. No tuvo más que otra que suspirar y dar comienzo a su rato de diversión

-Annie, hace mucho calor, ¿Deberíamos ir a nadar?

-Sí, claro- Respondió y en seguida fueron a ir al mar aunque algo raro ocurría en el rostro de la pobre pelinegra, una mirada baja como un repentino sonrojo daban a entender que algo extraño le estaba ocurriendo

(…)

Candy y Annie decidieron jugar voleibol, el juego duró un rato hasta que el balón se lanzó un poco lejos todo por culpa de la pelinegra que hizo un mal saque. La rubia pecosa en menos de nada se lanzó a la odisea de buscar la pelota

-¡Lo siento Candy!- Gritó la chica tímida mientras temía que algo le pasara a su amiga aunque no había ningún peligro como un tiburón o una mantarraya

-No hay problema- Guiñó el ojo y decidió ir por el balón, justo cuando se encontró con el esférico vio que algo se movía en las cristalinas aguas como si fueran seres que se arrastraban por la corriente, fue donde en menos de nada la rubia pecosa llamó a su amiga la cual se acercó un poco miedosa temiendo por la seguridad de su amiga

-¡Annie, ven por aquí! ¡Puedes ver muchos peces de colores por aquí!- Gritó llena de emoción mientras sus ojos miraban maravillados por ver a un pequeño pez de colores, era una especie llamada pez neón

-¡Vamos!- Jaló del brazo a su amiga y en menos de nada sentía como una corriente de agua chocaba contra su cara

-Candy, no que arrastrarme por el…- En menos de nada terminaba siendo llevada por la locura de su amiga por ese estúpido pez neón y en menos de nada debido al fondo del agua, la chica cayó cerca de la rubia pecosa, se sostuvo abrazando frente a frente a su amiga, le rodeó el cuello mientras sus pechos chocaron con los de su amiga

En menos de nada Candy quedó sonrojada al sentir ese contacto, Annie tosía un poco hasta que ambas se miran detenidamente y sonrojadas hasta que la pelinegra se asustó y en menos de nada se sostuvo del brazo izquierdo de la rubia pecosa como si hubiera visto algo horrible, Candy no se salía de la reacción ante su amiga

-¡¿Annie?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

-¡De repente todo se volvió tan profundo!

-Ah, sí… ¿Supongo?- Candy analizaba la situación donde básicamente estaba sumergidas hasta la clavícula

-¡Rayos Candy! Debiste decírmelo- Lloriqueó la pelinegra mientras abrazaba con más fuerza ese brazo y en menos de nada empezó a llorar estilo anime mientras Candy no tuvo que otra que abrazarla por un rato hasta que se calmara

Se rascó la mejilla derecha mientras sonreía sacando la lengua

-Jeje, lo siento pero creo que estás exagerando, Annie- En menos de nada la pobre ojiazul bajó la mirada mientras miraba su reflejo, roja en sus mejillas como en su nariz, estaba roja de la vergüenza- No es como si supieras nadar

La pecosa se enmudeció mientras notaba esa reacción repentina de su amiga, una gota blanca estaba en su sien derecha

-¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa Annie?- La pelinegra seguía estando avergonzada- Sabes nadar, ¿Verdad Annie?

La pelinegra en menos de nada levantó la mirada pero la apartó mirando a otro lado, con un poco de torpeza en su voz respondió

-Bueno… Sí…- El sonrojo la traicionaba y todo por el frondoso cabello y esas pecas que hacían ver linda a su amiga- Puedo nadar lo suficiente para estar bien la mayoría de los casos, pero…

-¿Pero?

La pobre Annie tenía esa mirada de niña asustada, esos ojos brillosos y ese sonrojo que harían pensar que era la ternura de una ovejita antes de ir al matadero

-Sólo…- Su ahora casi tirando a hilitos- Es que no me gustan los lugares muy profundos donde mis pies no alcancen a tocar el fondo- En menos de nada cuando lo dijo como si hubiera entrado a la realidad se asustó de cuenta nueva y se abrazó del cuerpo de su amiga

-¿Ves a qué me refiero?- Dijo con voz graciosa y asustadiza- Es muy aterrador y me da miedo, siento como si algo me agarrará y me arrastrará

-Ya veo…- Sonreía quizás entendiendo el miedo de su amiga pero por otro lado era un buen plan para poner a prueba ese lado pasivo como temeroso que la caracterizaba y mucho, sonrió de manera muy sincera como comprensiva y bien fingida, ya tenía en mente otro plan para domarla aprovechando ese lado tímido

-Ya veo, eso explica por qué no has soltado ni siquiera mi brazo- En menos de nada la pelinegra tenía sus zafiros dilatados cuando sentía unas manos que tomaban su cadera mientras Candy seguía sonriendo como si nada, logró su cometido viendo tan débil y dócil que era su chica

-Parece que encontré otra de tus debilidades, Annie- En menos de nada la mencionada quedó de piedra cuando unas manos posaban sobre sus glúteos

-Eres mala…- No hubo una reacción nada violenta de su parte, pareciera que amaba ser de uso para su pecosa favorita- Eres mala…- Su única respuesta ante ello debido a ese roce en sus glúteos, estaba disgustada cuando la rubia ojiverde la tocaba de esa manera tan pervertida pero también se sentía bien y a gusto cuando la tocaba como muestra de que era suya y eterna.

Candy paró su acción mientras notaba que su amiga tenía ese bufido de enfado como las mejillas infladas lo que le daba gracia como ternura, estaba dispuesta a morirse de diabetes por esos ojos azules, se rió bajito mientras la pobre pelinegra mantenía ese gesto gracioso

-Hehe, solo bromeaba. No tienes que molestarte- Miró fijamente a su amada niña, esos cabellos negros y esos ojos azules, eran dignos de una diosa del Olimpo como de una musa del Parnaso, una vez más sonrió con esa elegancia como con ese encanto y seducción moderada mientras tanto Annie estaba de piedra cuando una mano acarició algunos de sus cabellos como su mejilla derecha.

Candy logró el objetivo, dejarla encantada por unas palabras bonitas

-Sólo estaba pensando que amo lo linda que te ves ahora mismo

Annie se sonrojó de cuenta nueva y bajó la mirada, sonreía por lo bajo mientras entrelazaba aquella mano que acariciaba su mejilla, en verdad era injusto, totalmente injusto cuando Candy hacía o le decía cosas bonitas, en verdad Candy sabía como lucirse como un príncipe, su príncipe.


	2. Chapter 2

Las dos amigas caminaban cerca de la otra mientras que el paisaje era digno de una linda canción romántica y en portugués, Candy llevaba una chaqueta negra con la insignia de los Ardley y una maleta deportiva sobre el brazo ya que anteriormente estaba practicando kickboxing en una academia donde Albert entrenaba de joven, Annie desempeñaba su trabajo como segunda, es decir que la ayudaba a ponerse los guantes como los protectores, le vendaba las manos y se encargaba de las heridas como moretones en su cara.

Candy llevaba en su rostro una venda en su mejilla izquierda, ella había ganado su combate a duras penas pero debía admitir que oponente era muy fuerte y le dio una pelea muy reñida, Annie por un lado quedaba embelesada cuando se topó a la distancia con un grupo de personas, ocho exactamente que hacían una fogata y fritaban salchichas, entre esas personas había una pareja, un hombre bigotudo de sombrero y una mujer de rulos sobre su cabello, el sujeto sostenía una guitarra mientras cantaba una hermosa canción en un portugués puro como potente mientras junto con su amada miraban esa hermosa puesta

**Bem te vi, bem te vi**

**Andar por um jardim em flor**

**Chamando os bichos de amor**

**Tua boca pingava mel**

**Bem te quis, bem te quis**

**E ainda quero muito mais**

**Maior que a imensidão da paz**

**E bem maior que o sol**

**Onde estás?**

**Voei por este céu azul**

**Andei estradas do além**

**Onde estará meu bem?**

**Onde estás?**

**Nas nuvens ou na insensatez**

**Me beije só mais uma vez**

**Depois volte pra lá**

Ambos miraban el ardiente dorado sol mientras se mantenían abrazados, Annie se imaginaba eso con Candy y quizás con un pequeño niño o una niña con ellas, se preguntaba como saldría la niña, posiblemente una pequeña niña rubia de cabello largo con ojitos azules y una cinta roja en la cabeza, pecas en su nariz como una actitud tierna como similar aunque… ¿Quién sería la madre biológica? ¿Cuál sería su apellido? ¿Ardley o Britter?

Teniendo en cuenta las diferencias físicas como la actitud entre ambas chicas pues ya eran obvias las conclusiones: Obviamente los genes de Candy saldrían ganando dentro de Annie, es decir sería una Ardley. Mientras pensaba en ello como en ver a la pareja de turistas de pronto un niño de gorra verde y sudadera con tirantes colgantes con camisa gris con rayas estaba saltando de alegría mientras Candy le daba su emparedado de jamón al pequeño aunque por la jerga del pequeño se notaba que era latino debido a que decía incesantemente "Torta de jamón"

Ese era un aspecto importante del porque amaba a Candy, esa generosidad como humildad, su sencillez de ser humano como su lado alegre, quizás ese lado era como si le diese vida a todo lo que toca aunque las desgracias como los otros sucesos la hacían ver como un ángel de la muerte, Anthony, Stear a quienes conoció y a quienes perdió, pero ante ello siempre se levantó más fuerte que nunca y mirando hacia adelante, era entretenido como ella interactuaba con alguien que acabó de conocer y ganándose otra amistad, era una locura pero era interesante eso

Una vez más siguieron el camino mientras ese amanecer siguió ahí iluminando ahora de naranja y ocre el ambiente y las olas sonaban como un arrullo con su venida y subida sobre la arena, se detuvieron ahora estando a una distancia prudencial

-Esta hora de la tarde parece agitada, ¿No?- Preguntó la pelinegra mientras notaba que habían pequeños niños jugando con sus baldes

-Cierto…- Se detuvo para alzar a una niña pelirroja pequeña que lloraba hasta que llevó hacia su madre la cual en su portugués agradeció a la pecosa por su acto, una vez más Candy miraba ese atardecer aunque sus ojos se veían apagados debido a la luz del sol mantenía esa alegría, esa llama que ardía en ella

La pecosa por otro lado miraba ese atardecer mientras se preguntaba cómo habían niños a esas horas pero era conmovedor ver a ese joven de gorrita disfrutar de los suyos

-No estoy muy segura a donde es seguro mirar

-Bueno…- Annie bajó la mirada mientras se ponía a juguetear con sus dedos índices- La puesta de sol definitivamente crea una buena atmosfera

-Es verdad, lo vuelve en algo muy romántico

Annie se detuvo un momento mientras caminaba hacia su amiga como si tuviese miedo o hasta dudas ante ella, por extrañas razones Candy era su todo en la vida

-Candy…- Estaba frente con ella mientras ese sol fuerte y ese mar arrullante eran testigos de un momento entre las dos amigas, las dos chicas nacidas como abandonadas en invierno de piel y ojos vivos

-Ese ambiente… Es igual para nosotras, ¿Verdad?

De pronto una mano cogía la suya mientras unos verdes la miraban con ternura como con amor, pareciera que iba a ser un buen momento con el ambiente perfecto para expresar sus sentimientos y quizás llegar a pasar la otra línea pero de pronto el reloj alarma de la pelinegra sonó, eran las siete de la noche y como era de esperarse la pobre Annie reaccionó nerviosa viendo el hermoso ambiente

-Dime que no están esos cárteles- Se refería a los grupos delincuenciales que solían establecerse en Río sobre todo por motivos de narcotráfico, de hecho algunos de ellos aplicaban la violencia extrema y cruda, Candy alzaba sin entender nada pero una cosa era segura, Brasil podría ofrecer el paraíso pero como todo lugar en el mundo tenía su lado oscuro

La pelinegra en menos de nada se alejó y en menos de nada reclamó ante su amiga

-¿Qué te pasa Annie?

-Si no nos apresuramos, tarde o temprano esos sujetos vendrán a capturarnos y nos harán de las suyas- Habían rumores y hasta ejecuciones sangrientas, pero ignoraban que eso era para los miembros de carteles rivales. En menos de nada cogió la mano de la amiga en señal de que debían correr por sus vidas cuando la realidad era que no había nada de eso, estaba completamente exagerando y para colmo mandó el momento romántico al demonio.

La pobre pecosa no entendía que le pasaba a su amiga pero una cosa estaba segura: La señora Britter era de lo peor, no debía limitar demasiado la vida de su vida sólo a un "Ir de la escuela a casa y viceversa", el señor Britter comprendería la situación pero aquella mujer como otras familias la consideraban a la pecosa alguien que enlodaba su buen nombre y quizás por su reciente orientación, sin duda de lo peor

(…)

Luego de que habían cenado un platillo bueno que por cierto lo preparó nuestra pecosa favorita, la joven de ojos verdes decidió ir a darse una buena ducha mientras Annie empezaba a leer una revista de farándula local, luego de bañarse por casi más de unos casi veinte minutos Candy salía con su toalla sobre su cuello en su camiseta blanca como bermuda negra mientras observaba a Annie que usaba su bata blanca larga, la pobre ojiazul estaba tambaleando como si fuera a caer mientras sentía que cerraba los ojos y se sentía que iba a caer en cualquier momento

Candy entendía eso, su amiga estaba a punto de dormirse a lo cual decidió ir para ayudarla con su repentino ataque de sueño a lo cual le señaló por medio de un zigzeo, la pobre Annie estaba con los ojos caídos a pesar de su repentino despertar

-Annie, perdón por tardar tanto, ¿Tienes sueño?- La joven ojiazul asintió mientras se limpiaba los ojos- ¿Quieres ir a dormir? Entonces iremos a la habitación y nos iremos a dormir

-Umm… Bien

La pecosa decidió llevar a su amiga a su cama, la cual era blanca y grande tipo princesa con telas grandes y con calientes sabanas, se notaba que Albert sabía sorprender con ese tipo de detalles hacia su pupila, Annie se sentía algo incomoda y se sentía con ganas de correr pero debía admitir que la cama era muy bonita

-Dime, Annie- Le sonrió a su amiga- ¿Te gustaría que durmiéramos juntas? Si no gustas hay un cuarto cerca de aquí

La pobre Annie reaccionó poniéndose las manos sobre la cara, de verdad se sentía raro dormir con alguien y menos que fuera una mujer ni mucho menos que fuera su mejor amiga, trató de buscarse un argumento para tratar de dormir lejos, la amaba pero era raro que ambas durmiesen tan frecuentemente

-¿Eh?- Tenía una gota blanca en su sien- ¿No crees que deberíamos aprovechar y usar un cuarto para cada una?

Candy alzó una ceja, ya entendía esa situación

-Además tengo una temperatura corporal muy alta así que es difícil dormir a mi lado

-¿Estás tratando de decir que no dándole vueltas al asunto?- Dijo la pecosa con un tono serio mientras sonreía como de costumbre aunque se llevaba una muy mala noticia como impresión por parte de la pelinegra, la pobre Annie se rascaba sintiendo que ofendió a su amiga (Y de qué manera)

-No… No exactamente, pero…- Suspiró y respondió con una sonrisa algo tenue como si sintiera tranquilidad mientras que para la pecosa fue una punzada dentro suyo – Yo pasaré por hoy, ¿De acuerdo?- Tal como lo suponía, la estaba rechazando, ¿Entonces por qué salía con ella? La típica excusa de vergüenza como de incomodidad

Annie desde que llegó al hotel hace unos momentos había llegado a actuar un poco extraña, parecía que estaba tratando de mantener su distancia de ella, eso era un golpe muy duro para la rubia pecosa a lo cual no dudó en voltearse y responder de manera algo dura como fría

-Bien, entonces, buenas noches- No se volteó ni en ningún momento hasta que caminó hacia el cuarto de al lado mientras la pobre ojiazul presentía que hizo algo malo como algo horrible le hizo a su amiga, la pobre Annie decidió al cuarto de al lado donde estaba la pobre Candy estaba sentada en la cama mientras denotaba sus mejillas infladas como una mirada llena de enojo y con la cabeza entre las rodillas

La pobre pelinegra estaba algo preocupada como culpable por esas palabras hacia su amada pecosa, con un tono de tristeza preguntó a su amiga

-Um… Candy, ¿Acabo de herir tus sentimientos?

-Sí…-Respondió de manera cortante y rápida dejando de piedra a la pelinegra haciendo que se deprimiera, hirió a su amiga y eso que ella no dudó en admitirlo, la pobre con agitar las manos y con una gota de sudor intentó disculparse aunque cuando se trataba de Candy no se la tenía muy fácil

-Lo siento, juro que no es que me guste estar contigo

-¿Oh de verdad?- Dijo con un tono de mala gana- Estoy bastante segura que no estaba imaginando que estuviste evitándome todo el tiempo

La pobre chica sentía que el mundo se le iba a caer a pedazos y en menos de nada intentó tratar de confrontarse sea con su amiga o con ella misma, estaba a punto de estallar en los nervios

-Ah… No… Eso no…- Se hizo una facepalm mientras sentía que todo sus intentos eran un fracaso- Quiero decir… Como decirlo- La pobre ojiazul suspiró pesadamente hasta que bajó la mirada, trató de tratar de aclararlo todo y hasta en cómo se sentía cerca de ella

-Estoy un poco asustada… De ti… Acercándome a mí ahora mismo

Candy levantó la mirada como si la respuesta de su amiga le causaba impresión en ella mientras que la pobre chica de cabellos negros y mirada tímida estaba mirando de lado y sintiendo vergüenza como tristeza por su trato hacia su Candy

-Estoy segura que estaré bien para mañana, por eso por favor no dejes que te afecte

Candy quedó callada mientras bajaba la cabeza, quizás la justificación de Annie era convincente pero las palabras no eran lo suficiente, quería una prueba de ello, no por algo debían pasar la noche juntas en un hermoso ambiente veraniego de Brasil

-Bien, por mi parte te diré que…- Alzó la mirada mientras su seriedad se plasmaba en su rostro- Annie, yo te amo y por ti seré capaz de quedarme a tu lado para siempre, por algo somos novias, ¿No?

-Candy, esto…- Se sonrojó al instante y bajó la mirada mientras que la pecosa la encaraba ante esa interrogante salido de su corazón y expresando como se sentía en esos momentos

-¿De verdad me amas como tu novia, Annie?

Annie quedó de piedra

-Y ahora que estamos las dos quería hacer todo, en estos momentos quiero besarte y tocarte hasta sentirte aún más pero pareciera que no te importo ni en lo más absoluto- En menos de nada las lágrimas le traicionaron a sus esmeraldas, de hecho odiaba esa parte donde su pecosa se rompía a pedazos y eso no lo iba a permitir

-A eso me refiero cuando te digo que te amo- En menos de nada empezó a temblar- ¿O soy la única que se siente de esta forma?

En menos de nada la pobre Annie se arrodilló ante su amada pecosa mientras tomaba sus mejillas mientras estaba con una cara de preocupación, también quería llorar como su amiga, estaban en igualdad de condiciones, si quería cumplir esos caprichos de su amiga pues debía hacerlo, debía ser ese medio que le daba la felicidad a su pecosa, a su Candy como lo era ella con su alegría y su tierno modo de ser

La abrazó muy fuerte mientras ponía su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga la cual quedaba congelada ante la repentina reacción de su amada pelinegra la cual comenzaba a temblar

-Por favor Candy- Su voz estaba quebrada, Candy lo entendía muy bien- No llores por un malentendido- Una vez más puso su cabeza sobre el pecho latente de su amiga la cual estaba acariciándole el cabello con tal de consolar su llanto.

Finalmente la tímida Annie tomó el valor suficiente para mirar con decisión a su novia, quizás el sonrojo le traicionaba pero no debía dejarse flaquear ante ello, quería decir su sentir ante su pecosa mientras le rodeaba el cuello, estaba dispuesta a probar esos labios rojos como ser probada y devorada por ellos

-Por supuesto que me siento igual que tú- Candy se dejó tirar sobre la cama mientras ahora Annie posaba su cabeza en su pecho mientras sostenía su cuello- Dije que estaba asustada sentía que no podía controlar mis propios sentimientos. Me sentía ansiosa e insegura

Candy aceptaba el gesto de su amiga mientras envolvía sus brazos sobre la cintura de su amada chica de ojos azules, sentía como ese dolor que la embargaba desaparecía como polvo en el aire y aparte sentía un aire de tranquilidad en su corazón

-No creo que haya podido expresar ni remotamente lo mucho que te amo, Candy- Ahora estaba cara a cara ante esos verdes, quería dar comienzo a la expresión máxima desde su boca hasta su cuerpo, Candy también estaba lista de lo que era capaz su amiga, más bien iba a ponerla a prueba

-Las palabras no son suficientes para expresar lo que siento- Tomó de cuenta nueva las mejillas de la pecosa que no se oponía ante ello- Mis sentimientos han ido mucho más lejos

Poco a poco los rostros como las narices cortaban la distancia, en cualquier momento la hora de la verdad daría comienzo, al fin ya era hora de que la gatita negra de ojos azules se convirtiera en una pantera pero todavía quedaba mucho caminar para igualar y vencer al león rey de la selva.

Los zafiros de la pelinegra brillaban con intensidad como ese mar bañado ante las luces matutinas y nocturnas, una mirada de determinación, un rubor traicionero y unas manos que aferraban a los hombros y una determinación a ser cenizas blancas

-Candy, trataré de mostrártelo sin palabras

Annie no dudó en posar sus dulces labios sobre los de Candy, le tomó un tiempo a la pecosa para que reaccionara y sentir como la lengua de la pelinegra rozaba sus labios pidiendo entrar a su boca, cerró los ojos y profundizó el beso mientras entrelazaba su mano con el de su amada sobre la cama, después de unos instantes se separaron para recuperar el aire, se miraban profundamente con un brillo en sus ojos

Tan pronto como se separaron en menos de nada Annie se sonrojó una vez más pero sonrió de una manera tan infantil que le causó de gracia a la pecosa, de hecho era la primera vez que veía a su vieja amiga sonreír como una idiota

-¿Por qué estás sonriendo así?- Indagó la pecosa con algo de curiosidad e interés acerca de su mejor amiga con una sonrisa, la joven siguiendo estando roja respondió con un sonrisa torpe y una voz entrecortada

-Es sólo que… En este breve momento que te miré y pensé sin contenerme- En menos de nada hizo una mirada de ojitos bien kawaii mientras se mostraba una escena chibi donde Annie abraza a una mini Candy vestida con pijama de tigre

-Candy, eres tan adorable. Estoy tan feliz de poder verte así

-No seas tan presuntuosa ahora y bésame- Candy tomó la cara de Annie con sus manos en cada mejilla para besarla, la pelinegra correspondió el beso, el cual se fue volviendo más intenso, la rubia pecosa empezó a lamer el cuello de su amiga provocando en esta un pequeño gemido hasta que en menos de nada la rubia apagó las luces dejando todo en negro y posteriormente unos gemidos pronunciaban el nombre de Candy en repetidas ocasiones dando a entender que las suposiciones de la pelinegra fueron las correctas

**(Es ahí donde debo poner el lemmon, pero el anterior que hice fue del agrado de unos y el desagrado de otros entre ellos mi sensei Nadaoriginal, pero les dejo una pregunta opcional... ¿Quieren lemmon o no?... Pueden dejar su respuesta en las reviews)**

(…)

Finalmente era otra linda como hermosa mañana en aquellas tierras brasileñas, mientras tanto Candy como Annie estaban en una bañera grande estilo jacuzzi con agua caliente, sin ropa obviamente aunque como era de esperarse la rubia pecosa de ojos verdes miraba el lindo paisaje de Rio sobre todo notando la gran estatua del Cristo Redendor sobre el cerro Concorvado.

Se estiró los brazos como si sintiera un gran halo de paz y tranquilidad la rodearan del todo, como siempre estaba alegre y radiante como nunca mientras cerca de ella se montó un lindo y pequeño mono tití el cual se colocó sobre el hombro, eran las 6:30 a.m hora local mientras que Annie estaba algo alejada y de espaldas, de hecho aquella noche fue de lo mejor de su vida pero también la más extraña como la más ardiente, de hecho era su primera vez con su amiga y con la cual le dio su pureza y tal como lo pensó, esa rubia cabeza fue una activa a todo dar y todo un príncipe en las sábanas… Pétalos que rozaron su piel toda esa noche, esos besos, esas caricias y esos toques sobre su cuerpo de blanca pero hermosa piel, en verdad no creía que terminara derritiéndose en sus brazos

Susurrando su nombre entre gemidos y jadeos, soltando su voz mientras esa pecosa impregnaba sus labios sobre cada centímetro de su piel y probando cada parte de ella hasta la más minina como oculta e íntima hasta sentir un paro cardiaco al sentir a su amada en su interior, quemarse hasta hacerse cenizas

Para ser una simple noche fue algo que la hizo tener sensaciones totalmente nuevas y hasta excitantes, fuego que se consumía dentro hasta perder el control y caer en sus deseos hasta el agotamiento, el gritar ese nombre hasta sucumbir en las sábanas blancas y abrazar con ternura ese cuerpo hermoso y marcado de guerrera griega

Sin duda lo mejor de lo mejor…

-¡Yeeha!- Gritó al estilo de los viejos vaqueros- Tomar un baño en la mañana se siente maravilloso y con vista al mar

-Sí, bastante- Respondió Annie mientras miraba su reflejo sobre el agua, estaba roja contemplando esa mañana pero la noche anterior no la dejaba pensar con claridad, en eso su pecosa se acercó hacia ella con tal de darle ánimos a su manera luego de aquella noche anterior

-¿Por qué te alejas?

-Es que tú fuiste…- Su voz era de hilito mientras no se volteaba a mirar a su amiga mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices- La más atrevida y apasionada anoche

-Te equivocas, tú también estuviste increíble

La pobre gritó y se cubrió el rostro sin seguir dando la cara ante su amiga, le daba algo de vergüenza intentar olvidar como encarar el hecho que tuvo sexo con su amiga y sin contar que estaba roja como una manzana

-¡Ah! Por favor deja de recordarme eso… Es tan vergonzoso que quiero morir

-Oh, por favor, no fue tan malo

-Pero nunca pensé que tú y yo… Ponernos sentirnos así, ni mucho menos yo- Se cubrió los pechos sintiéndose algo incomoda, no creería que fuera hermosa para la pecosa hasta diría que sexy- Mi cuerpo se movió por mi cuenta

Candy comenzó a reírse maliciosa hasta que decidió rodearle el cuello con sus brazos, la pobre Annie estaba sin habla cuando sentía que los pechos de su amiga posaban su espalda, estaba a punto de tener una hemorragia nasal o un paro cardiaco, cualquiera de las dos la hacía morir de la vergüenza

-Eres bastante lasciva en el fondo- Dijo la rubia de manera seductora mientras le besaba el cuello y proseguía para morderla en el oído, tan pronto como Annie se dio de cuenta se volteó y le grito mientras de manera insconciente rodeó su cuello… No había un día entero y estaba caliente, quería más de su pecosa en su cuerpo

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es porque eres ardiente y por tanto es tu culpa!

-Sí, sí

-Ahora estoy caliente y quiero que me hagas tu mujer

-…- La rubia quedó con cara de Wtf y en menos de nada la pelinegra se lanzó sobre ella para besarla y tocarla pero no se preocupen, la pecosa amiga de todos los niños se quedó con el rol de por vida de ser una hembra castigadora y padre de sus hijos, si la ciencia lo permitiera

**Bueno, las referencias que usé en este capitulo fueron **

**La canción en portugués es Jardim da fantasía, ¿Han visto la novela La Esclava Isaura? Pues esta es la canción que canta Jackson Autunes, el cual interpretó a Miguel, el padre de Isaura... Por cierto, Leoncio besto villano**

**Lo del niño, la torta, la pareja y la playa fue una mención sutil de aquella saga de Acapulco, no es necesario preguntar ni responder ya que todos sabemos e incluso desde niños de quién esta serie y ese niño de gorra verde**

**Y el Cristo Redendor, lugar insignia de Río de Janeiro**

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos hasta otra y quizás con otro Candannie**

**Yuzu y fuera**


End file.
